User blog:QuagsireTheLegend/A more..."complete" version of the cosmical hierarchy for this WIP Universe (still unnamed)
Cosmical Hierarchy While i dont want to make an overly complicated Cosmical Mythos, i do want to establish a relatively basic one, the higher cosmical beings play little to no role in the main storylina and are merely mentioned troughout by their worshippers. Supreme Beings/The Primal Concepts Before anything in the multiverse can ever develop, first come the two primordial concepts, the end and the beginning, represented by Architi and Telosephalus, both of which exist far beyond the reach of any living thing, and only the beings from the second highest cosmical tier can ever catch a glimpse at them, this, however, does not stop humans and some other intelligent races to be aware of their existence and by consequence, worship them, though in both of the Primal Concept´s eyes, no living thing is more than a peck of dust which will eventually dissapear. Architi and Telosephalus are the highest cosmical beings. Nothing is beyond them. Universal Constants Beings that exist in absolutely every universe that Architi creates, without any exception, as the second highest cosmical beings, they are very well aware that they, like everything else, will eventually be consumed, but this does not keep them from fulfilling their roles in each individual universe. This floor in the cosmical hierarchy contains The One Soul, the most important Universal Constant, the soul is located at the center of each universe, and is the one responsible for the growth of an individual universe after Architi has created it, however, due to the inmense amount of energy contained within the soul, every couple hundred years, the Soul begins pulsing, releasing shockwaves that travel across the universe, warning every possible race that the Vessel Ritual must be performed, otherwise, the shockwaves would steadily become stronger, with the potential to erradicate the entire universe. (Due to the nature of this WIP Verse, one could argue that saving an individual universe from destruction is pointless as it will inevitably be consumed at some point, however. not every race is aware of this, and those that are, chose to ignore such thoughts, as an ideology such as "Saving something that is doomed is pointless" would make their limited existence hopeless.) The Vessel Ritual: In order for The One Soul to not become unstable, every once in a while it will require a vessel, a vessel in which to contain some of the power from the Soul before this one stabilizes once more, every intelligent race in the universe is eligible for the Vessel Ritual, but only a single selected individual will partake in it, any intervention will be dealt with by the Overseers, said individual will be chosen by the intelligent race and will then be offered to The One Soul, after the ritual is completed, the new Vessel for the soul will become its replacement until the stabilization of the soul takes place, and will be tasked with the creation of new galaxies, however, the Vessel must not, under any circumstance, alter the natural process of a Galaxy or even a Planet, the breaking of this rule will warrant the intervention of at least one of the Overseers, and, should it be necessary, the intervention of the Great Overseer. Keep in mind, an Overseer is uncapable of being a valid vessel to the soul, for a simple reason, they are already incredibly powerful, and any alteration to their set power level would make them as unstable (if not more) than the Soul, as the power gained from the ritual, is not a simple addition, but a multiplier. Each Vessel also fits into this category, as, despite not having all the energy contained in the soul, they still have a significant amount, enough energy to put them on par with the Overseers, and in rare occasions with the Great Overseer Right below The One Soul and as a subcategory, exist the Overseers, which, as the name implies, are the ones that watch over an individual universe, each Overseer is in charge of a single sector, each sector being at least a few thousand galaxy clusters wide, the Overseers are not only tasked with dealing with entities that have the potential of destroying their sector, but they are also tasked with making sure the Vessel Ritual goes accordingly. Each Overseer answers to the Great Overseer, Utopian, the being that created them and as a result watches over them, making sure they do their job, Utopian has the biggest sector out of any of his creations, as his power far surpasses theirs. Just like their higher ups, they never intervene in situations that affect a single planet or even a single solar system. The Overseers, as stated in my previous blog are: -Flux (The Absolute Neutral Overseer, the least likely overseer to be blinded by any human emotion, it will only ever produce an objective judgement, regardless of wether or not this judgement is considered merciful or not) -Asteripod (The Pure Overseer, the most innocent and forgiving of all the Overseers, though often frowned upon by his brothers, Asteripod will often give a second chance to a sector level threat, however, in case this second chance is wasted, he will not hesitate in eliminating said threat) -Dusk (Darkness Overseer, the Overseer that has the most connection to what humans would consider "Evil", he is by far the most unforgiving and relentless one of its brothers, unlike its brothers he find enjoyment in watching the suffering and even torture of those that threaten its sector) -Khalme (Wise Overseer, often the first option when it comes to the punishment of a being that threatened to destroy a sector, despite not being as objective as Flux, due to her higher understanding of "morality" as we define it, though when neccesary she can be just as ruthless as any other overseer) -Scorkoros (The Light of the Overseers, not only is Scorkoros tasked with watching over her sector, but she also carries the burden of being the source of fuel for every existing Star in the cosmos, each time the Soul or a Vessel creates one, the fuel of the star is directly taken from Scorkoros, however this does not hinder it, nor does it lowers her power level in the slightest, however, due to its role, the death of Scorkoros would be perhaps the most desastrous out of any overseer, as any and all starts would die with it) -Utopian (Leader of the Overseers, the sector he rules over is extremely strict, as unlike its creations, Utopian has treshold for which galaxies are allowed to continue existing, basing this treshold on the amount of cruel and downright terrifying events that each galaxy contains, if a galaxy goes past this treshold, it will be inmediately destroyed without a second thought) (ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL MAKERS OF THOSE SYMBOLS, I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP OVER THEM) False Gods Below the Overseers are certain races or individuals, scattered troughout the universe, that develop, due to their extremely advanced technology or sheer raw power, a god complex, believing themselves above everything, most of this races are very ill-informed about the cosmical hierarchy and their place in it, in fact, most are unaware of the existence of even the Overseers, believing themselves the most powerful entities in the entire cosmos. In addition, due to this god complex, they refuse to believe in things stronger than them, and are often seen mocking the idea of entities such as the Soul and even the Primal Concepts existing. However, not every highly advanced race fits in this category, even despite being unaware of the cosmical hierarchy. Some False Gods can be individual living beings or an entire race of living beings, and they often range from planetary level theats to (in extremely rare occasions) galactic level threats, after this stage, a False God may begin attracting the attention of the Overseers in a bad way though they still will not act unless they detect a possible sector destroying force Of course, since they are not Universal Constants, each universe has its own set of False Gods. Minor Existences While this category is the lowest one in the entire hierarchy, it is also the most expansive, as it contains any existance that does not pose a threat to even a single planet, as the lower beings, they will often go ignored (unless of course a member of this category is chosen as a Vessel) Most characters of this verse belong in this category. The Subcategories (Smaller groups from each category) Universal constants -Overseers False Gods -The Hijackers -Celestial False Dragons -Subjugators -Eternals Minor Existences -Intelligent Beings -Beasts -Abominations Category:Blog posts